1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indwelling catheter for use in artificial dialysis, fluid infusion, or blood infusion, and more particularly, to an indwelling catheter which avoids backflow of blood outside the catheter when the needle is inserted/removed and allows a connector to be connected thereto with very small force, reducing load to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,710 discloses an art related to an indwelling catheter. The indwelling catheter disclosed is a medical insertion device for introducing an elongated tube into a blood vessel and manipulating the tube while maintaining hemostasis. The indwelling catheter has a sheath housing and a shuttle housing. A sheath valve is fitted inside the sheath housing. A shuttle tube is provided in the shuttle housing. When the shuttle housing is pushed forward, the shuttle tube makes the sheath valve open. The use of this indwelling catheter allows tube manipulation while maintaining hemostasis.